


Chore Day

by bobafruit



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Adults, Anal Fingering, Cussing, Fluff and Smut, Jonas is in College, M/M, No Plot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Slice of Life, also they don't have have powers?, i forgot to include them writing this, sorry - Freeform, who knows what mitch does to bring in dough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobafruit/pseuds/bobafruit
Summary: Chore day usually consists of Jonas telling Mitch what to do, Mitch half-assing it, Jonas telling him to redo it, Mitch telling Jonas to do it, Jonas staring at Mitch with a certain frown to his lips, and Mitch finally redoing it.But some days, it's Mitch rushing to finished everything.Today is one of those days.





	Chore Day

**Author's Note:**

> so, this was completely self-indulgent. no beta. short and kinda (very) lacking the plot department.
> 
> enjoy?

“God, yer hot as fuck…”

 

Jonas snorted at the hot breath on his ear and the teeth pulling lightly on his earlobe. Lips move on to kiss at his neck, and he smiles as big hands wound around his waist. “Okay, okay, Mitch, enough…” Even as he said this, he snuggled more into the chest against his back.

 

“You’re fucking sexy, Joey--” Fingertips teased him by dropping into the waistband of his boxers, only to pull away to slide up his stomach, then back down. Jonas shivered.

 

“Okay, okay--” Sitting up, Jonas rolled over to lay on Mitch’s chest, pressing a kiss to the other’s stubbly chin. “We have to get up now. We have chores to do, Mitch Mueller.”

 

Mitch groaned loudly, slamming his head back against the pillow underneath his head. Arms wrapping themselves back around Jonas, but he still pouted. Which looked pretty ugly on him, with Mitch’s long jaw, morning stubble, and huge sideburns. Jonas thought it was cute anyway. He indulged himself in leaning up to kiss Mitch’s lips briefly, quickly pulling away when Mitch tried to deepen it.

 

“Ugh, dude. We haven’t even brushed our teeth yet--”

 

“We’re gonna swap spit anyway, what’s it matter--”

 

“It matters!”

 

.... .

 

Mitch took a piss as Jonas brushed his teeth tiredly. He stayed up too late playing Skyrim instead of actually working on his thesis paper… but…

 

He side-eye glances at Mitch who is yawning and scratching at his ass.

 

Jonas doesn’t think he’s gonna work much on the paper today either.

 

... ..

 

Jonas slugs on the couch as Mitch scrambles eggs for them. Mitch was the better cook between the two of them. Flipping through channels, he sighs. “There’s nothing to watch.”

 

“Whadd’ya mean? I’ve been seeing you flip through fucking everything, not even watching to see what the fuck they’re about.”

 

“They’re too boring to do that.” Jonas lets a whine settle in his tone, pressing his face into the cushiony arm of the green monstrosity that is their couch. His glasses slide up his face. He feels a dip on the couch at his feet, and hears the plates clatter roughly on the coffee table. Mitch’s feet are shoving themselves between his back and the back of the couch.  “Hand me that damn remote, Joey. I’ll show ya what’s good.”

 

Rolling, Jonas hands the remote to Mitch and reaches for his plate of eggs. The eggs are brown, slightly burnt, but he finds that he doesn’t mind at all. “Thanks for breakfast, Mitch.”

 

Mitch glances at him, smiling proudly before his eyes turn back to the tv. “Anytime, Spots.”

 

.. ...

 

Chore day usually consists of Jonas telling Mitch what to do, Mitch half-assing it, Jonas telling him to redo it, Mitch telling Jonas to do it, Jonas staring at Mitch with a certain frown to his lips, and Mitch finally redoing it.

 

Some days, it’s Mitch rushing to do everything, but taking every chance he got to grab wherever he could on Jonas, usually aiming for his hips, butt, and thighs.

 

Today is one of those days.

 

Jonas is elbow deep in soapy water, washing all the dishes he and Mitch didn’t want to do earlier in the week, while Mitch has his his huge palms on the globes of his ass, growling into his ear. “I finished cleanin’ up the bathrooms, Joey...” A squeeze.

 

“Thank you, Mitc-- MITCH!” Jonas now as soap bubbles on his face, complimentary of Mitch Mueller.

 

Mitch is gawfing behind him, face pressed between his shoulder blades. Jonas smirks as he flings water from the sink over his shoulder.

 

“FUCK-!!”

 

Now Jonas is laughing, turning around so he can get a good look at Mitch who has a good amount of water soaked over his left side.

 

The water sloshed all over their kitchen floor was eventually mopped up, but not before they they could soak each other in suds.

 

. ....

 

Mitch had Jonas on his back, hands combing through the messy curls, tongue in his mouth, huge body caging Jonas in. They kissed lazily, mostly enjoying the contact of each other.

 

Jonas ran his fingers over Mitch’s stomach, loving the firmness of the muscle there. He moans into Mitch’s mouth when his boyfriend tugs at his hair, and he feels bold enough to hook his fingers into the waistband of Mitch’s jeans.

 

Pulling back, drooped eyes look over Jonas’ face with a smirk. “You feel up to being fucked outta your mind, Joey?”

 

The freckled man screws up his face, pulling his hand away. But he’s laughing, and blushing all the same. “Wow, that was such a sexy and romantic way of asking that.”

 

Mitch smirked, leaning in against to press his lips to Jonas’ ear. “I wanna fuck you till you’re screamin’, Spots… I don’t wanna stop till you’ve cum more than three times…”

 

The shiver that works it way down Jonas’ spine isn’t something he could just hide, and he lets out a soft moan when Mitch bites at his neck. “O-kay, that’s uh, that’s.. Good.” Mitch’s hand presses on the front of his pants, rubbing him slightly.

 

The lanky man chuckles darkly, pulling away with an almost evil smirk. “Let’s get naked.”

 .....

 

“Ohhh, GOD, MITCH--”

 

Freckled legs are wrapped around pale shoulders, trembling. Pudgy hands clutched hair tightly, yanking at it. “M-mitch, I-- Nn-!!”

 

The head between thighs littered with dark purple and red hickies bobbed quickly, wet noises. Mitch moaned around Jonas’ cock, tonguing at the exposed underside of the head, foreskin pulled back. Hips jerks underneath the intense pleasure, but it makes Mitch choke and he pulls up with a teasing glower. “Try’na kill me, Spots?”

 

“I--” Jonas wheezes for a moment, bringing his hands up to cover his hot face in embarrassment. “I think you’re trying to kill  _ me. _ ”

 

Mitch chuckles, and lowers his hand again to lick at Jonas’ balls and kiss the base of the cute dick. Most dicks aren’t cute. But Jonas’ everything is cute and sexy and--

 

He doesn’t realize that he’s mumbling all this out loud against Jonas’ cock, until he hears Jonas whine. “ _ God, Mitch--  _ Just-- Don’t-- Just don’t talk..” His voice is dripping with embarrassment, and Mitch smirks because he knows that Jonas is just being shy. He can see how he actually loves this by the way his hips move wantonly under Mitch’s head, and precum dripping from the slit. He thumbs it away, loving the way the organ twitches, then slides that thumb down past his balls, pressing against Jonas’ entrance. Spots gasps.

 

“Ya wanna toss me the lube, babe?”

 

Jonas lets out a disbelieving whine, but flings his arm out to the left where the bottle of lube was left and handed it to Mitch. He could feel the cum from earlier drying up his stomach. Mitch had stroked both them off, and then got down to suck at his still-sensitive dick, until it was just as hard as before. He gasped as he felt a finger slide into him just as Mitch sucked at the head of his cock again.

 

When the second finger came, pushing it’s way into him, Jonas shudders, pressing his head back, pushing the pillow underneath him against the wall. He startles when it falls back onto his face.

 

“ _ Wuh-!? _ ”

 

Mitch looks up just in time to see it happen, snorting around Jonas’ dick. With a huff, the freckled man tosses the pillow off, and glares at Mitch. “Don’t laugh, just fuck me already--”

 

With a raised eyebrow, Mitch thrusts his fingers in Jonas roughly, the action much easier with the excessive amount of lube. The  _ squish, squish, squish _ of it made Mitch hum in amusement as he took more of Jonas’ dick in his mouth.

 

Jonas let out gasps and sharp moans, no control of his hips that seemed undecided as to whether or not they should trust upwards into the heat around his cock, or downwards onto those fingers that have just curled and--

 

“A-ah!  _ MITCH-- _ ”

 

Jonas yelling his name is music to Mitch’s ears. He keeps his fingers against that spot, rubbing incessant circles over it as Jonas sang. He glances up to see his babe’s back arching upwards, and he could feel the dick in his mouth twitch before cum spilled into his mouth.

 

He sucked his baby as he came, keeping his fingers moving even after the cum stopped and the thighs around him trembled violently. Jonas’ hands shot downward gripping at his hair again, but not yanking him away-- Just gripping as he cried.

 

“Ahhhh,  _ Mitch _ , God, I-! FUCK-!” His voice pitched, and Mitch moaned around Jonas’ soft and twitching cock, and that’s when the hands yanked. “OH GOD, MITCH,  _ PLEASE-- _ ”

 

Mitch’s mouth fell open and he let the cock slide out of his mouth. He slowly pulled his fingers out of Jonas, crawling upwards again letting those freckled hands he loves guide him to his lover’s lips.

 

“Mmm, baby… You looked so good cryin’ out like that.  _ So fucking sexy _ , I can’t believe yer comin’ just for me,  _ singin’ _ just for me--” Mitch mumbled between kisses, sucking at those plump lips, drinking in those fucked-out hums of Joey’s.

 

Jonas threaded his finger’s through Mitch’s hair, hole and cock still twitching from over stimulation, and while he’s content with kissing Mitch like this, absorbing the feeling of big hands stroking his body, something hard against his thigh catches his attention. He pulls away from Mitch to meet his eyes with a soft, but sly smile. “So when are you going to fuck me, Mitchy?”

 

The look on Mitch’s face is priceless, as is the dark and surprised chuckle he lets out. “ _ Fuck,  _ Spots!” He thumbs at Jonas’ bottom lip with a smirk. “Only if you say somethin’ sweet for me.”

 

A warm feeling that could only be called one thing spreads through Jonas’ body, and he can’t help but let out a happy laugh, cupping that long, scratchy jaw, and bringing it close so he can press their foreheads together. Hazel eyes meet amber, and there’s a soft moment in the lust.

 

“I love you, Mitch Mueller.”

 

“I love  _ you _ , Jonas Mueller.”

 

Freckled cheeks spread into an even wider smile. “So about that fuck--”

 

Mitch pops up, kneeling between Jonas’ knees, lifting each one over his forearms, preparing to give Jonas the  _ new _ best fuck of his life.

 

(Because every time they fuck, it’s the new best fucking thing.)

 

“Right now, baby. Right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhm, yea, they're married. hope you liked it. i wrote this mostly because i love mitch and jonas, and i like them to be happy and loving with each other.
> 
> also wanted to add to the collection of explicit fics for this fandom, so here we are.
> 
> hope you liked it, feel free to correct any mistakes i made, and uh. yeah.


End file.
